UN GORRIÓN EN MI VIDA
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Una visita inesperada, un despertar diferente y un aroma desconocido dan inicio a un nuevo día, el primero de la nueva vida de Ronald Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA LLEGADA DEL GORRIÓN**_

Cuando Ron despertó esa mañana supo que no sería un día como cualquier otro de su rutinaria vida de divorciado.

En su departamento el canto de un gorrión no era la forma habitual de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Por el contrario, siempre se debía a alguna de las bromas de su hermano George, que se activaba puntualmente a las seis y treinta. "Solo eso puede traerte a la vida" solía decirle y no estaba lejos de la verdad ya que después de una ardua jornada en sortilegios Weasley, entre las ventas y la preparación de las bromas, Ron llegaba casi muerto a su lugar. Pero esa mañana el pequeño gorrión cantaba entusiasmado en su ventana y eso lo contagió de alegría.

_-Buen día a ti también_- se acercó a la ventana para mirarlo mejor y la pequeña ave no se asustó de su presencia- _es la primera vez que te veo, espero que no sea la última, prefiero despertar con tu canto y no asustado por culpa de mi hermano_- y a continuación desmenuzó una de la galletitas que tenía para las lechuzas y puso las migas en el alfeizar de su ventana. La valiente avecilla se acercó y comenzó a comer sin preocuparse por el pelirrojo que lo miraba divertido.

Ron tomó una larga ducha, ordenó su departamento correctamente, en su sentido de la corrección pues por lo visto los años junto a Hermione hicieron mella en él, y salió a desayunar como cada mañana al cafetín de Luna.

La fresca brisa matinal lo sorprendió gratamente, quizás por ser más temprano a lo que acostumbraba a salir de mañana pero también podía ser por la cercanía del otoño.

Entró al local de su amiga quién se sorprendió al verlo pero además se preocupó.

_-Ronald, estás bien?_

_-buen día Luna, dichosos los ojos_- saludó cortes- _muy bien amiga, solo que me desperté más temprano de lo habitual pero ya me tienes aquí, por favor mímame como costumbre-_ explicó risueño.

_-Ahora mismo_- sin más Luna giró y se dirigió hacia la cocina del local mientras su ayudante disponía a arreglar el resto de las mesas.

Ron se había sentado como cada mañana en la barra del cafetín, tomó uno de los ejemplares de El Profeta, cuando se dispuso a abrirlo Luna se hizo presente con su suculento desayuno.

_-Los chicos vienen hoy a comprar su lista para Hogwarts?_

_-Si-_ respondió el pelirrojo luego de beber un sorbo de su café_- Mione los trae al mediodía y los busca mañana, hoy voy a tener un día muy ocupado con mis hijos._

_-Admiro la manera en que Uds. dos llevan su vida, no siempre la amistad es lo que queda después de un divorcio._

_- es que con ella es fácil y el amor de amigos jamás se acabó, fue un gran error de nuestra parte confundir eso con el deseo de formar una pareja, creo que mucho tuvo que ver con la guerra y sus consecuencias-_ hablaba tranquilo mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada_- gracias a Merlín que nos dimos cuenta antes de lastimarnos, fue la mejor decisión que tomamos_- agregó_- ahora ella está completamente feliz._

_-Y tú Ron, estás completo?_- preguntó Luna mientras le rellenaba la taza de café.

_-Estoy bien y eso es suficiente_- en ese instante la campanilla del local sonó y la rubia se dirigió a atender su negocio.

Ron se dedicó a leer al fin el periódico, como siempre empezó por las noticias deportivas pero le llamó la atención una nota firmada por Lavender Brown, su ex novia del colegio, que se refería al ingreso a Hogwarts durante el nuevo ciclo lectivo de niños provenientes de otros países y no solo del Reino Unido, como parte del proyecto de integración con distintos Ministerios Mágicos del mundo. Estaba muy enfrascado en su lectura cuando por una de las ventanas entró una ráfaga de viento que sacudió lo que estaba leyendo y en ese momento la más suave, delicada y desconocida fragancia llegó hasta él. Y lo cautivó por completo.

Cuando se giró para identificar la fuente de ese perfume, la puerta se cerraba, alguien había salido y dentro del local solo quedaban los habituales concurrentes y él de sobra sabía que ninguno de ellos olía así de bonito.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando llegó al negocio del que ahora ya era socio, Sortilegios Weasley, su hermano George ya estaba enfrascado en nuevos proyectos por lo que lo saludó desde la puerta del laboratorio para no interrumpirle y se dirigió al salón de ventas, donde John y Christian ya estaban esperando sus órdenes.

La mañana corría normal para los días previos al comienzo de clases, el negocio estaba atestado de entusiastas adolescentes y maravillados niños sin contar los padres que disfrutaban junto a sus hijos de las bromas que allí encontraban.

Estaba distraído envolviendo una caja especial de bromas para un desconocido niño cuando la fragancia tan especial lo envolvió sutilmente por segunda vez durante su día.

Cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con una mujer que evidentemente nunca antes había visto, es más parecía que no era de ese país.

Ella estaba diciéndole algo pues movía los labios pero Ron no la entendía, se había quedado prendado de unos ojos marrones oscuros que lo miraban expectante.

_-perdón, se encuentra bien?_- le preguntó la morena preocupada_- Ignatus le hiciste algo al Sr?-_ inquirió al niño- _no tomaste alguna de las bromas de la caja verdad?_

_-no mamita_- se defendió el niño- _estaba bien hace unos instantes, callado, concentrado pero bien._

Al escuchar la voz del niño que se defendía Ron reaccionó- _oh, no no Sra. solo me distraje un momento_- se justificó y sonrió para aseverar sus palabras- _bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley_- saludó- _te gustó la tienda….?_

_-Ignatus, ese es mi nombre_- respondió el pequeño de tez morena, ojos tan oscuros como los de sus madre y de modales correctos pues extendió su mano para saludar al pelirrojo.

_-Mucho gusto amigo, me llamo Ronald pero todos me dicen Ron_- tomó la pequeña mano de ese nuevo cliente- _no eres de aquí verdad, tu acento tu delata_- solo se dirigía al niño pues se sentía más cómodo con él.

_-No Sr. Ronald, soy de Chile en Sudamérica, el lunes empiezo en Hogwarts, fui invitado a estudiar allí y mi mami me trajo_- agregó el pequeño entusiasmado.

_-Bienvenido entonces a Inglaterra y yo fui a Hogwarts cuando era niño, es el mejor lugar del mundo, sabes algo al respecto?_

_-Mucho, ya he leído Historia de Hogwarts de punta a punta, es…..genial!-_ respondió mucho más entusiasmado, en sus ojos un brillo especial había aparecido.

_-Parece que en eso te parecerás a mi hijo Hugo, él empieza este año también, quien dice que podrían hacerse buenos amigos._

_-A qué casa perteneciste?-_ preguntó Ignatus con más confianza.

_-Hijo, modales_- había interrumpido por primera vez la madre, una hermosa morena de rasgos fuertes, pelo oscuro y ondulado que caía hasta los hombros y de gestos suaves.

_-Lo siento mami, Sr. Ronald a qué casa perteneció?_

_-No hay problema si me llama Ron-_ esta vez se dirigió a ella- _lo siento si la dejamos fuera de la conversación, disculpe Ud. Sra….?_

_-Emily Feluhciuh._

_-Sra. Feluhciuh, mucho gusto, y yo pertenecía a la mejor casa de todas, Gryffindor_-había respondido orgulloso.

-_Puede decirme Emily si lo prefiere- _se animó mientras extendía su mano y Ron la tomó con mucha delicadeza y sin proponérselo la besó.

El color de la cara del pelirrojo competía con su pelo, el corazón le latía desbocado y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Parecía que a ella le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo pues sus mejillas mostraron un profundo rubor y la cartera se le cayó de las manos. Cuando se agachó para levantarla Ron hizo lo mismo y sus cabezas chocaron, la peor parte de la llevó Emily pues se desvaneció.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Le dolía la cabeza tremendamente, no podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban mucho y de repente recordó lo que le había ocurrido, intentó incorporarse pero una mano en el hombro se lo impidió.

_-no lo haga Sra. descanse un poco más, va a marearse más de lo que ya puede estar- _habló una mujer- _Ud. está en el Hospital de San Mungo, ha tenido un accidente en el local de bromas y estuvo desmayada por varias horas_- le explicaba amablemente esa mujer- _quizás no pueda ver bien pero eso va a mejorar cuando tome esta poción_- un vial se acercó a sus labios, el brebaje sabía a miel- _eso es despacio, ahora recuéstese un instante y sentirá una gran mejoría y no se alarme que nada grave le ocurrió, el golpe fue fuerte pero sin consecuencias aparentemente._

La persona que le hablaba había tenido razón, de a poco Emily podía enfocar bien, entonces se asustó_- Mi hijo!_

_-No se inquiete, Ignatus está con mis hijos en la cafetería y Ron está con ellos_- la calmó- _me llamo Hermione Granger y créame que su hijo está muy bien, se preocupó pero actuó como un caballero, no se separó de su lado mientras Ud. era trasladada aquí por Ron, menudo susto le dio a él._

_-A mi niño?_

_-No, a Ronald-_ logró sonreír- _no todos los días desmaya a una mujer de un cabezazo_.

Avergonzada Emily intentó reir pero la cabeza le dolía mucho, llevó su mano a la frente y notó un bulto en la zona del golpe.

_-No se preocupe Sra. Emily, la poción que le dí tardará unos minutos más pero ese hematoma desaparecerá entonces._

_-Tengo tanta vergüenza_- Emily ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y empezó a llorar.

_-No tiene por qué hacerlo._

_-es que todo es tan desconocido para mí, no soy de este país, llegamos hace unos días y mire dónde termino_- el llanto se había adueñado de ella.

_-la entiendo perfectamente, su lindo hijo estuvo contándonos todo y yo también soy hija de muggles como Ud, para mí descubrir que era una bruja fue revolucionario y todo desconocido a pesar de ser de este país._

_-Pero según lo que leí de Ud y su esposo lograron salir airosos de todo lo sucedido_- Emily había caído en cuenta con quienes se había encontrado, dos de los más famosos héroes del mundo mágico.

_-Ex marido, pero uno de mis mejores amigos._

_-Siento mucho escuchar eso._

_-No lo haga, hace más de cuatro años que nos separamos pero la amistad es más fuerte aún….._- la puerta se había abierto de repente, Ignatus ingresó primero seguido de Ron.

_-mami_- gritó y se acercó corriendo hacia la camilla, se abrazó fuerte a ella pero en ningún momento el niño soltó las lágrimas que asomaban por salir.

_-ya estoy bien amor, creo que en breve podré darme el alta, no es así sanadora?-_ sollozando habló Emily a Hermione.

_-Me temo que no, tendrá que quedarse en observación por lo menos esta noche._

_-Mami, vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que la Sra. lo diga, es una orden_- agregó el niño y se sentó a lado de su madre.

Ronald estaba en silencio, observaba como el niño había tomado la decisión y eso le extrañó mucho, actuaba como un verdadero hombre a cargo de su madre.

_-Perdón pero dónde están alojados?-_ curioseó el pelirrojo.

_-en el Caldero Chorreante, el ministerio me aloja allí hasta que me entreguen una vivienda para mudarnos, es parte del convenio de intercambio_- explicó Emily.

_-Trabajarás en el Ministerio?-_ preguntó Hermione y la morena asintió.

_-Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores-_respondió amablemente pero agregó-_ Ignatus sabes que aquí no puedes quedarte verdad?_

_-mami, no voy a dejarte sola, nos tenemos uno al otro y no voy a separarme de ti_- habló el pequeño seguro_- y mañana cuando te den el alta iremos a comprar los que nos quedó pendiente, no te preocupes mami._

_-Podrías quedarte en casa, si no tienes algún problema con ello_- Ron interrumpió la charla entre el niño y su madre- _Hugo y Rose también lo harán, y tampoco pudimos hacer las compras hoy._

El niño se giró hacia su madre entusiasmado por la propuesta, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

_-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo ocurrido, le quiero pedir mil perdones_- Ron se acercó a ella, la miraba con mucha angustia, tomó su mano otra vez y la volvió a besar sin querer y otra vez los colores subieron a su pecosa cara.

Emily que quedó callada sin nada que decir, lo miraba absorta, el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho y la cara le ardía. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione que los miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, la castaña notó que allí habría algo distinto. Se alegró mucho por su amigo, él merecía ser feliz.

_-vas a comportarte correctamente?-_ logró hablar Emily aún aferrada por la mano de Ron y el niño asintió muy feliz- _no será un inconveniente para Ud?-_ le preguntó entonces a Ronald.

_-para nada, es mi manera de pagarle por los problemas que le estoy causando_- se justificó sin soltarla- _y podemos dejar de tratarnos de Ud? – _Emily consintió ese pedido ruborizada.

_-Entonces vamos ahora que los chicos están afuera, va a ser una noche…. Wowwww_- el niño no sabía cómo explicar su entusiasmo- _mami mañana vengo por ti_- la abrazó fuerte logrando así que su madre se soltara de Ron_- te me cuidas, haces lo que te dice la sanadora, te amo mamá. _

_-Yo igual mi vida_- respondió Emily y vió como Ignatus arrastraba a Ron hacia la salida. El pelirrojo solo la saludó con la mano y antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó los gritos de felicidad de unos niños.

_-Nuestros hijos, parece que serán buenos amigos_- reía Hermione.

_-Eso quisiera, Ignatus es un niño ávido de cariño y aceptación, en mi país no encontró lo que quería y necesitaba._

_-Disculpa mi intromisión pero el padre?_

_-A él me refería- _desvió la mirada-_ es un muggle_- habló incómoda- _se alejó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y entonces tuve que confesarle que era una bruja_- miraba por la ventana mientras su lágrimas caían- _los estallidos de magia se hicieron recurrentes y eso lo espantó_- secó su cara de un manotazo para borrar las huellas de un pasado doloroso- _le agradezco mucho sanadora, por todo_- la miró.

_-Estamos para ayudarnos_- la consoló tomando fuerte su mano_-pero quiero que descanse si todo sigue bien como hasta ahora mañana le doy el alta temprano así puede ir al Caldero se cambia si quiere y pasa por su hijo por el departamento de Ron-_ Hermione que no había dejado pasar la conexión entre su amigo y Emily decidió que darles un empujoncito no vendría nada mal, se convertiría en su Celestina.

-O-O-O-O-O-

La campanilla de la puerta lo sobresaltó, se despertó asustado y se fijó en el reloj de la pared del comedor, eran las ocho treinta de la mañana.

-_Por Merlín me dormí_- se quejó mientras se levantaba apurado, se enredó en las sábanas y cayó al piso, cuando se levantó miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con el mismo gorrión que la mañana anterior lo había despertado, lo miraba fijamente y la campanilla no dejaba de sonar- _ya vaaaaa_- gritó y como pudo salió hacia la puerta de entrada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Emily parada en la puerta y a Rose que amablemente la hacía pasar. Ellas lo miraron con detenimiento y juntas rieron con ganas.

_-papi, se te pegaron las sábanas_- Rose se acercó a él aún riendo y le sacó de la parte trasera de la bata una blanca y arrugada sábana que había quedado aferrada a él por el cinturón.

_-qué vergüenza, perdón, disculpen mis fachas es que me dormí, fue una larga noche_- se justificaba mientras arreglaba su desprolija cabellera.

_-siento mucho escuchar eso, espero que Ignatus no haya sido mucha molestia._

_-no, no Emily no me refería a eso, jugamos hasta tarde al ajedrez mágico y les enseñé un par de trucos, el niño tiene talento para las estrategias-_ aclaró- _pero qué haces tan temprano, estás bien?, te duele algo, no es muy pronto para el alta?_- se preocupó por la morena.

_-Hermione me dio el alta hace una hora, todo está en su lugar, no me falta nada y no tengo nada de más-_ expuso contenta y agradecida por el interés del pelirrojo- _solo vine por Ignatus para que desayunemos juntos y terminar las compras_- añadió Emily.

_-Sra. le gustaría desayunar con nosotros, los chicos ya lo están haciendo en la cocina, si no te importa papá._

_-ya están desayunando?-_ preguntó más sorprendido Ron.

_-si papá, tía Luna se enteró de lo sucedido y nos envió una gran canasta con un suculento desayuno, creo que alcanza para toda la familia Weasley-_ explicó su hija mayor.

_-Emily qué dices?, aceptas?_

_-eso suena tentador pero no quiero seguir siendo una carga, tú tienes mucho por delante con los chicos y…._

_-tonterías, nada de eso_- la interrumpió Ron- _las compras con ellos son rápidas conocen los negocios de memoria y solo va a llevarnos más tiempo cuando Hugo elija la varita o al revés cuando la varita lo elija a él, como dice Ollivander el dueño del local, así que ahora vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre-_ y sin darle tiempo a una excusa más puso su mano en la cintura, la guió hacia la cocina y gratamente se sorprendió que con ella todo se daba con naturalidad, parece que sus manos tenían vida propia y eso le gustó mucho, sobre todo porque encontró en la morena las respuestas que necesitaba. El suave perfume que ella tenía lo atrapó de nuevo. Y su fuerte mano en la cintura de esa hasta ayer desconocida mujer se sentía cómoda y él quería conocer todo de ella.

Este inesperado gorrión no volaría lejos del él.


	2. Chapter 2

Los niños llegaron corriendo al negocio de Ollivander y entraron a pura risas y bromas, en cambio Rose hablaba con Emily como si se conocieran desde hace varios años. Ron miraba orgulloso a su hija que estaba floreciendo ante sus ojos, su niña estaba convirtiéndose en una agradable señorita, segura de sí, inteligente a desesperar como su madre pero con un corazón tan grande como el de su abuela Molly.

Después se detuvo en Hugo, tan amigable y ocurrente como los gemelos, para él no había un día malo, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano amiga en la que sostenerse. Él y Hermione habían hecho un gran trabajo con sus hijos pensaba mientras miraba el restaurado negocio.

_-Papá_- la mano de Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos- _mi hermano te está llamando_- le avisó y se acercó donde su hijo estaba siendo medido por una extraña cinta.

_-no pongas esa cara Hugo, es lo normal que te tomen esas medidas_- le comentó su padre y el niño al fin pudo relajarse mientras cambió su expresión de preocupación por la de orgullo.

Ignatus, sin embargo sostenía la mano de su madre en busca de protección y seguridad.

Emily se sentó en una butaca que había cerca y le susurró al oído- _observa todo y notarás que no le hace daño, no debes preocuparte por tu nuevo amigo, Ron tiene razón, a mi me sucedió algo parecido pero en Chile era un hechizo lo que usaron y así pude obtener mi varita._

_-Mami no tengo miedo-_ explicó mientras pasó un brazo por el hombro de su madre- _mis nervios son porque no sé qué varita puede elegirme, será la adecuada?_

_-siempre lo es Ignatus, siempre lo es_- afirmó la morena palmeando la mano que aún sostenía.

En ese momento Hugo Weasley recibió su varita, hecha de madera de vid, con pelo de cola de unicornio, la misma madera que su valiente mamá pero el mismo corazón que padre. El pequeño pelirrojo estaba rebosante de felicidad.

Cuando el Sr. Ollivander levantó la mirada hacia su próximo cliente éste ya se había soltado de su madre.

-_bienvenido a mi humilde negocio jovencito_- saludó el amable anciano y su cinta empezó con las mediciones- _buen día Señora, espero que su estadía en nuestro país haya empezado de la mejor manera._

_-gracias Sr. Ollivander, digamos que fue un comienzo algo accidentado_- comentó y luego vió el rostro de pena de Ron y agregó- _pero nada de qué preocuparse, como digo siempre no hay mal que por bien no venga_- terminó su frase logrando que el pelirrojo la mirara de una manera dulce y cómplice a la vez.

Lo que sucedió luego sorprendió a todos de manera agradable, pues desde uno de los más altos estantes del negocio una cajita empezó a vibrar.

_-ohhhh, ya era hora entonces_- habló el anciano mientras se acercaba a la escalera que lo conducía a la repisa- _pensé que nunca serían elegidas pero está visto que solo hacía falta que llegara el indicado-_ puso la cajita sobre el mostrador y se la mostró a Ignatus para que él la tomara. Se había hecho un silencio en el negocio y el moreno niño con miedo tomó la varita, una luz rojiza lo envolvió, un leve calor lo rodeó y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano- _sí señor, muy bien, la varita lo ha elegido, es una de las más antiguas que tengo, la madera que se usó proviene de su país- _Emily lo miró conocedora- _y me parece que la Sra. la reconoció verdad?-_ ella asintió- _madera de araucaria con el núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, una combinación rara, pues es la única en su especie._

_-Wooowwww, la misma madera que la tuya madre_- ella asintió feliz y emocionada.

Un rato después salieron todos hablando entre risas y se dirigieron hacia el Caldero donde almorzaron por invitación de Emily, y aunque Ron se había opuesto, ella no se dejó convencer. Se merecía este gesto y era una mujer que se mantenía en su postura. Así entre anécdotas y bromas la tarde pasó sin contratiempos. La despedida llegó pero con el compromiso de encontrarse en unos días en King´s Cross.

**xXxXxXx**

Las familias ansiosas en distintos grados se encontraban en la estación de trenes mágicos, el bullicio, gritos, advertencias, baúles, jaulas y colores invadían los sentidos.

Cada primero de septiembre los padres primerizos eran los más entusiastas a la hora de las despedidas y lagrimeos y este año no era la excepción. Ron y Hermione ya tenían experiencia pues Rose cursaría el segundo año pero al ser Hugo, el mimado quien comenzaría su aventura por Hogwarts la sensación de abandono se había incrementado. Ron, el padre orgulloso era el que más pena sentía pero la ocultaba de la mejor manera. Sus días en compañía de su hijo ya no estarían, las tardes en la tienda de bromas ya no serían las mismas.

El pequeño pelirrojo se dejaba abrazar por su madre, que no podía contener las lágrimas y estoicamente se aguantaba la cara de burla de su hermana, de sus primos pero no de su recientemente hermanastro, éste lo miraba con cierta envidia y Hugo lo entendía a la perfección, ya que ser abandonado por la madre no era una experiencia para nada agradable

_-ya mami, ya déjame, es suficiente no te parece y parece que Scorpius necesita la misma dosis de mimos- _intentaba escapar de los brazos de su progenitora.

_-nunca es suficiente y escúchame bien Hugo, por favor, no le des motivos a Minerva para que nos haga citar, ya tenemos suficiente con Rose, James, Scorpius y Albus._

_-yo no voy a perder el tiempo madre-_ la tranquilizó pero en el fondo pensaba que él no sería tan estúpido de dejarse atrapar- _debo pensar en mi futuro_- su madre le dio un último beso y el pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a su padre quien lo ayudó a subir al vagón.

_-si tu pequeño Hugo no entra en mi casa solo será por el apellido que porta amor_- le susurró un voz en su cuello mientras la abrazaba y unas blancas y delicadas manos blancas le acariciaban la redondez de su vientre en crecimiento.

_-Draco, me temo que tienes mucha razón pero a tu casa le vendría bien un poco de alegría Weasley, no lo crees?_

_-puede ser, pero en todo caso sería la parte Granger de Hugo la que pugnaría por entrar en Slytherin-_ Draco besó la frente de su esposa y juntos se despidieron de todos los amigos pero Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y le susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

_- dos pilares hacia el sur ví a Emily, estaba desconsolada._

**xXxXxXx**

Ignatus se había despertado de un sobresalto, el ansiado día había llegado y casi no había podido pegar un ojo, o al menos eso creyó él. Se levantó presuroso y llamó a su madre quien lo miraba risueña desde la puerta de la habitación, traía una bandeja con un suculento desayuno, ésta simple imagen dejó tranquilo al pequeño moreno.

Su madre estaba en todos los detalles, ella se había levantado muy temprano y le había pedido permiso a Tom, el propietario del Caldero Chorreante para usar la cocina y preparar el desayuno para su pequeño tesoro, entonces media hora después ya estaba frente al ansioso niño.

-_espero que tengas hambre, te hice lo que más te gusta._

_-torta de chocolate, con un rico cappuccino y hot cakes?-_ preguntó Ignatus mientras se acercaba a la mesa que había en la habitación y dejaba espacio para que Emily depositara la bandeja.

_-además de un gran vaso de licuado de duraznos con crema_- añadió la elegante morena que lo miraba con adoración_- ahora ve a asearte y te espero a desayunar_- Ignatus no perdió más tiempo y se perdió en el baño.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King´s Cross siguieron a los que llevaban baúles como ellos pues no sabían cómo ingresar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

La sensación de estar en el lugar correcto invadió al pequeño moreno que con un fuerte apretón de manos tranquilizó a su madre que se sentía abrumada entre tantos magos, la algarabía, todo era nuevo para ella pero Ignatus estaba más feliz que nunca.

- _mamá gracias a Merlín que aceptaste venir a trabajar aquí, esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí en la vida._

_-amor sabes que el ofrecimiento me llegó gracias a que la carta de Hogwarts llegó a casa, así que todo esto es por ti, no por mí._

-_pero tú aceptaste este cambio mamá y ahora sé que estamos donde pertenecemos_- replicó el pequeño y avanzó entre la muchedumbre hacía la entrada de un vagón.

Ignatus abrazaba fuerte a su madre que lloraba desconsolada y por más que lo intentara no podía detener la catarata de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas, entre sollozos logró balbucearle indicaciones y aunque el pequeño quería quedarse para ayudarla el silbato del maquinista indicando la pronta partida del tren le advertía que ya era la hora de subir.

-_voy a estar bien, arriba creo que ví a la hermana de Hugo con otros chicos, no te preocupes mami, me voy a divertir mucho y si no es con ellos será con alguien más-_ intentó tranquilizarla y secó el rostro con su pañuelo- _en unos días empiezas tu trabajo en el ministerio y más tarde debes ir a conocer la casa, tendrás los ojos muy hinchados mami_

_-te voy a extrañar y te juro que éstas serán las únicas lágrimas que me verás derramar_- suspiró y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo más el último beso y lo ayudó a subir.

Ignatus se asomó por la ventana del vagón y sacando la mano saludó a su madre antes de gritar- _adiós señor Weasley, le encargo a mi mamá_- y se perdió entre risas.

_-adiós señora_ _Feluhciuh, le encargo a mi padre- _Hugo había aparecido detrás de su amigo y se sumó a la broma de su nuevo y mejor amigo.

Emily y Ron quedaron boquiabiertos en el andén, se miraron y no pudieron ocultar la risa por la ocurrencia de sus hijos.

_-estos niños son increíbles_- comentó la morena nerviosa y todavía llorosa.

_- tienen cada ocurrencia pero por lo menos sirvió para que se te borrara la angustia_- Ron la miraba fijamente y con su pañuelo secó las últimas lágrimas del rostro de la mujer que lo tenía cautivado- _quieres tomar un café conmigo?_

-_me encantaría Ronald_- aceptó gustosa- _aún tengo un poco de tiempo_- habló mientras miraba su reloj- _en dos horas debo ver la casa que el ministerio me recomendó para alquilar_- comentó y luego una idea vino a su mente_- quieres acompañarme, aún no me ubico con las direcciones y de paso hablamos y me muestras los alrededores- _Emily no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca y se sonrojó por su propuesta.

_-por supuesto que me gustaría_- Ron accedió a la invitación más que encantado, se giraron para ver como el Expreso de Hogwarts se perdía en el horizonte, después tomó la mano de Emily y juntos desaparecieron hacia el café de Luna.

La llegada fue incómoda pero muy bien disimulada, aunque más de una vez los nervios de la morena estuvieron a punto de delatarla. Entre conversaciones sobre el viaje en tren y el arribo al colegio las dos horas pasaron volando, el café se había convertido en almuerzo y cuando Luna les convidó un apetitoso postre helado se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido.

-_hoy la casa los invita, los nargles me lo sugirieron, cosa rara en ellos pero es mejor hacerles caso, pocas veces se portan bien _- les avisó cuando Ron intentó pagar la cuenta- _ahora apúrense que ya es hora de tu cita Emily_- agregó mirando a la morena, le guiñó un ojo y sin más se regresó a la cocina.

-_Luna tiene un gran corazón y además mucha razón, en un libro que traje leí que los nargles pocas veces ayudan, solo en casos especiales-_ levantó la vista de su cartera donde buscaba un sobre y notó la sorpresa en la cara del Ronald- _no lo sabías? – _el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- _en otro momento te cuento de ellos ahora solo disponemos de quince minutos, conoces Holland Park Avenue?_- preguntó la morena cuando leyó la nota que había recibido del ministerio.

-_por supuesto, es por esa zona donde te dieron la casa?_- Emily asintió mientras tanto salían del negocio- _Es hermoso lugar y el parque Holland es un verdadero tesoro dentro de la ciudad, ven que podemos tomar un atajo, quería que conocieras el camino pero no tenemos mucho tiempo_- la tomó de la mano y apuraron el paso hacia el negocio de su hermano que estaba a pocas cuadras.

Llegaron agitados por la caminata presurosa, Ron se dirigió a la oficina de George y salió a los diez minutos de allí con una revista vieja. Tomó su varita y susurró_- Portus_- el pedazo de papel fue envuelto por una luz celeste se había convertido en un traslador. La cara de sorpresa de Emily era digna de una foto, que fue tomada por el hermano de Ron, lo que la trajo de su estado de asombro.

_-ahhh, cuando la tenga revelada te la voy a regalar_- le dijo el bromista muy tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- _mucho gusto soy George Weasley, hermano del aquí mago con ventajas por ser integrante del trío de oro, héroe de la guerra y uno de los pocos autorizados por el ministerio para crear trasladores pero aún así siempre llega tarde a sus citas, reuniones o conmemoraciones-_ el pelirrojo de traje violeta hablaba sin parar- _pero debo decir que es la primera vez que lo realiza, o sea, hermosa señora, que lo hizo por Ud.- _habló intrigante-_ fue un placer haberte conocido_- besó la mano de la avergonzada mujer- _me han hablado mucho de ti Emily, espero que ya no te duela la cabeza_- añadió antes de palmear la espalda de su hermano y retirarse silbando bajito hacia el salón de ventas.

Ron carraspeó incómodo- _vamos entonces?-_ estiró la revista y la hermosa y muy ruborizada morena se acercó- _tienes que hablarme de los nargles, durante años creímos que eran invento de Luna, es todo un descubrimiento para mí._

_-no solo te voy a hablar, tengo un libro escrito en lengua mapuche con dibujos de ellos- _añadió muy nerviosa por el comentario de George y la cercanía de Ron- _cuando logre instalarme te voy a invitar a cenar, comida típica de mi país y_….- se calló de repente, el traslador se había activado.


End file.
